Back to the Future:The Day After
by Kyle McFly
Summary: These story takes place after Back to the Future III left off.Marty s troubles doesnt end after getting home,the debris of the DeLorean are collected by Federal Agents who are about to find the Flux Capacitor.Marty must retrieve it before its too late....
1. Chapter I:Getting Back to the Future

Back to the Future:The Day After.

Location:Hill Valley,California.Date:September,1885.Time:Morning.

Prologue:Getting Back to the Future.

"Marty,are the time circuits on?"said the voice of Doc Brown through Marty s walkie talkie."Check Doc".Replied the teenager who was waiting for the scientist to join him."Imput the destination time:October 27,1985,11:00 AM"."Check!"

Marty then began to monitor the speed in which the DeLorean was getting.

They had to reach 88mph before hitting the end of the ravine."Hey Doc we just hit 35!"said an excited Marty,"I am coming aboard now!Keep telling me the speed!"said the scientist as he was getting ready to climb from the train to the DeLorean.Unknown to them at the time,Clara Clayton,Doc s love,was reaching the train as she reached from her horse and made it to the back of the train.As the Doc was triying to get to the car,speed was increasing really fast.Marty was very nervous now."65mph,Doc!"

The DeLorean began to get really fast.Clara then arrived to the inside of the locomotive.As she began to look at the control panels,she finally got Doc s attention.As Doc then looked back,she saw Clara inside the locomotive."Clara!"Exclaimed a scared Doc.."Emmet!I love you!".As Clara said this,Marty wanted an explanation."Hey Doc what is happening?"'It s Clara!She is on the train!"Marty s eyes got wide open."Clara?Perfect!""I guees we ll have to take her with us.Keep telling me the speed!Clara!Come out here to me!""I dont know if I can"answered a scared Clara.

"You can do it!Just dont look down!"Said Doc as Clara began to reach the end of the locomotive.As she was getting closer,the DeLorean was now even faster.Marty was extremely worried."That s it!Come on,a little closer!""I cant Emmet I am scared!"Then the inevitable came."Doc!"cried Marty,"The red log is about to blow!"The locomotive exploded,sending Clara now facing backwards."Clara!"Yelled out Doc.The DeLorean was about to get its destination.Clara tried to hold."Hold on Clara!Whoa!"Marty felt useless.How could he save them?Then he saw the Hoverboard..."Doc!I am going to give you the HoverBoard!"As the hoverboard flew,Doc reached it.Marty was so happy..."Yes!"Clara s dress broke but Doc grabbed her in time.Doc and Clara were saved,but as for Marty...he closed the door and then the car began to reach 88mph...sending Marty back to the future as the DeLorean dissapeared leaving some trails of fire behind.The locomotove went down to the ravine,exploding...

Location:Hill Valley,California.Date:October 27,1985.Time:11:00AM.

The DeLorean emerged with a sonic boom.The residents of Hill Valley were expecting a train,not a DeLorean...The car reached to a stop.Marty looked around.It seemed like 1985 again...Suddenly Marty froze at the sound of a train s horn blasting,A train was coming right infront to him!

Only seconds passed between the time in which the train came and Marty could got out.The DeLorean was destroyed by the train.Marty looked at the debris.

Then,he looked out to the sky in awe."Well Doc...it s destroyed now.Just like you wanted"said a sad Marty.Moments later,Marty went home.Biff was in the garage.

"Hey Butt Head...!"Said a rough voice..."Watch it Biff!""Marty...I didnt mean to scare you,I didnt recognized you with those clothes""What are you doing?' asked Marty.

"You know...putting on the second coat"Then Marty s family went outside and were stunned to see him dreesed in cowboy clothes."Marty...what s wrong did you went to the lake?"Asked Lorraine,Marty s mom."You wore that to the lake?"asked his sister Linda.

"You are all back to normal!""Marty who are you supposed to be?Clint Eastwood?"

Asked Dave McFly."Right.I have to get Jennifer".Marty went to his truck.

"I really like that hat Marty!"said a happy Biff."Thanks Biff."

Marty arrived to Jennifer s house who was still sleeping in the porch.Marty then went to see her."Jennifer.Jen"...However Marty just kissed her and then she woke up.

"Marty!I had the worse nightmare!" Later,Marty and Jennifer were in Marty s truck near Hill Dalle."Marty that dream I had was so real.It was about the future.About us...you got fired!""What do you mean,I got fired?" Marty froze for a moment after he saw some gold letters."Hill Dalle!This is Hill Dalle,this is were we live!Or where we would live"...

"Marty it was a dream,was it?" Suddenly they were interrrupted by another truck.

A man called for Marty."How is it hanging McFly?" "Hey Needles"

"Nice set of wheels.Let s see what she can do,next green light"said the young man."No thanks"."Whats the matter?You chicken?" At the sound of this,Marty got angry."Marty dont"."Grab or hold of something".The boys were really excited about the race,and as the stoplight turned green,Needles truck then moved.However,rather than going forward,Marty went back..."You did that on purpose?"asked Jennifer.

"Yeah,I am not stupid to race that jerk".Needles almost hits a Rolls Royce which happened to appear out of nowhere..."Jesus,I almost hit that Rolls Royce".

Jennifer took out a paper which was a Fax from the future reading,"YOU ARE FIRED!"which erased..."It erased!"Said a surprised Jennifer.Hours later,Marty and Jennifer were at the Eastwood Ravine site in which the DeLorean was destroyed.The debris was still there."You are right.There s not much left"."Doc never coming back"said a sad Marty as he saw between the debris an old archive picture of Doc standing in front of the new clock in 1885."I am going to miss him".Suddenly sounds of bells warning about a train began to be heard,but no train was coming."What the..."A huge blast then pushed Marty and Jennifer to the ground.A huge and powerful futuristic train was on the tracks with Doc Brown inside."Doc?"asked a shocked Marty,"Marty!It runs on steam!"Said the Doc."Meet the family.Clara you know".Along Doc was Clara,his dog and 2 children.

"Ma am!""Hi Marty!"Said Clara Clayton Brown,calling Marty by his first name for the first time."These are our boys.Jules...and Vern.Boys say hi to Marty and Jennifer."

The 2 young boys waved their hands."Doc I thought I never see you again!"said Marty."You cant keep a good scientist down,besides I had to come back for Einstein and I didnt wanted you to be worried.Ah,I brought you a little souvenir".Doc then gave the teenager a picture of him and Doc standing in front of the new clock in 1885.

"Thanks Doc"."Dr Brown"said Jen,"I brought this note back from the future,and now it s erased.""Of course it erased!"Replied the scinetist."So what does that mean?"

"It means that your future hasnt been written yet!No one has!Your future is whatever you make it!So make it a good one!Both of you!"Said the Doc as he was getting inside the train again."We will Doc!Hey Doc!Where are you going now?Back to the Future?"

"Nope"said the Doc.Already been there"As he said this,the train began to lift to the air,and then the made another time jump.The end?Hardly as Marty s new adventures were about to begin...

Chapter II:Marty s destroyed DeLorean

Location:Hill Valley,California.Date:October 28,1985.Time:7:55AM

Marty opened his eyes as the sunlight entered his window."Morning already?"he said to himself.Then he looked at the clock.It was 7:55AM.And Monday.The teenager got a shower and got dressed.His mom,Lorraine,was already down in the kitchen.

"Morning mom"said Marty as he kissed her mom."Morning son.Did you sleept well?"

"Uh...Sure."said Marty as he sat in his place.George,his father,was also up already.

"Morning son".Said the writer ho sat at his place also."Dad,you look great today".

Said Marty,as he was surprised to see his "new"dad."Thank you son."Lorraine then passed Marty a bowl of cereal."Say,Marty,how were things at the lake?Did you had a good time?"asked his mother."Sure mom.I did.""What s with the Clint Estwood outfit?"asked his mother now looking at him."Oh that...I wanted to impress her."Lorraine looked at him with funny eyes."I am sure you did,cowboy!"George was reading at the newspaper.

"Say,dad,what s with the news today?""Oh,I am reading about the accident that happened at the Eastwood Ravine yesterday"...Marty suddenly froze."The Eastwood Ravine?Wasnt it called Clayton Ravine?"'No,"said George."However I found interesting that a DeLorean car emerged from nowhere and was in the middle of the tracks.The train destroyed it."

"Was anyone killed?"asked Marty pretending that he barely know nothing about it.

"No,no one was hurt,but the police along the FBI are looking for clues.Who was the driver?What the heck was he doing a DeLorean there?And if the driver survived,where is he now?"Marty was shocked.He didnt had enough time to clean the debris,and now he had a problem in his hands.If someone else managed to put the car together again,it would be a matter of time before something wrong happened..

"I have to go,I am late!"Said Marty as he kissed his mother goodbye.

"Have a nice day!"said Lorraine as Marty left for school.

Later at school,Marty got late...again because he stopped by at the Eastwood Ravine to see if the destroyed DeLorean was there.Nothing.It appears that the debris were cleaned during the night."Wow this is heavy"said Marty to himself.As he entered the school,Principal Strickland was already there waiting for him with Jennifer.

"You are late again McFly!"Said the principal who gave Marty a piece of paper.

"Sorry sir it wont happen again!"Said Marty as he recieved the note."Ha!You are late and now I have you right where I want you.It s time for detention time!Let s go!"

"But sir,come on,lighten up!"said Jennifer to see if she could help her boyfriend.

"Sorry Ms Parker but this is McFly s bussiness!"Said Strickland as he was taking Marty to the detention area.

It wasnt a very big room and it had a window facing to the parking lot.Marty now had time to think.What would happen if the DeLorean got rebuilt?What if someone else discovered what the Flux Capacitor is and how it worked?And even that the car was a total loss,the Flux Capacitor and the Mr Fusion generator werent destroyed at all.As was the time circuits.Marty had to get the DeLorean back or at least the Flux Capacitor and the Mr Fusion generator.It wasnt any more about the car itself but rather the devices that Doc had invented to time travel.But,with Doc living in the Old West,and with the Flux Capacitor no longer in his hands,how could he get to the Doc?And most important:what if the FBI managed to discover that the man behind the wheel was actually him?Marty had to act now.So now he smashed the window and then went to take Jennifer,who was at the cafeteria."Jennifer,Jennifer!"Jennifer was with her friends Mary Jane and Helen Ross.

"Marty!What are you doing here?Did you break out of detention?Strickland is going to kill you if he sees you!""We gotta go Jen!We have another problem!"

"See you later girls!Marty what is wrong?"As Marty and Jennifer left school...

"The DeLorean is gone,Jen!I cant let anyone to discover what the Flux Capacitor really is!"Said Marty as they were heading towards Doc s house."But...the car was destroyed!"

"Yes the car but not what Doc invented to time travel.If anyone finds out,imagine what could go wrong!Also if the FBI discovers that I was in the DeLorean..."

"But you didnt do anything wrong!No one was hurt!""No"continued Marty,"but I was responsible for an accident.And it is an accident that has to be explained"

Marty and Jennifer arrived at Doc s house behind Burger King."What are we doing here?"

"This is Doc s house.He must have something else to time travel".'What do you mean?"Asked a worried Jennifer."We cant simply go to the FBI and tell them to give us back the pieces.And we cant steal them.We need Doc s help."Said Marty as he was searching for blueprints or whatever the Doc had.Then Marty found the blueprints of

the Flux Capacitor."Aha,here they are!This are the blueprints of the Flux Capacitor."

"Are you saying...that you are going to rebuilt the Flux Capacitor?"Said Jennifer as she was staring at Doc s clocks and the destroyed sound system which Marty blowed up.

"Yes.And the Doc once told me that he keept precise instructions as to how to built them,so he wont forget"Marty found a red notebook."Ah!Here they are!"

"Marty...you are starting to sound just like the Doc.""Dont worry"said Marty as he grabbed the Notebook,the blueprints and some tools."We have a lot of work"...


	2. Chapter II:Marty s destroyed DeLorean

Back to the Future:The Day After.

Location:Hill Valley,California.Date:September,1885.Time:Morning.

Prologue:Getting Back to the Future.

"Marty,are the time circuits on"said the voice of Doc Brown through Marty s walkie talkie."Check Doc".Replied the teenager who was waiting for the scientist to join him."Imput the destination time:October 27,1985,11:00 AM"."Check"

Marty then began to monitor the speed in which the DeLorean was getting.

They had to reach 88mph before hitting the end of the ravine."Hey Doc we just hit 35"said an excited Marty"I am coming aboard now!Keep telling me the speed"said the scientist as he was getting ready to climb from the train to the DeLorean.Unknown to them at the time,Clara Clayton,Doc s love,was reaching the train as she reached from her horse and made it to the back of the train.As the Doc was triying to get to the car,speed was increasing really fast.Marty was very nervous now."65mph,Doc"

The DeLorean began to get really fast.Clara then arrived to the inside of the locomotive.As she began to look at the control panels,she finally got Doc s attention.As Doc then looked back,she saw Clara inside the locomotive."Clara"Exclaimed a scared Doc.."Emmet!I love you".As Clara said this,Marty wanted an explanation."Hey Doc what is happening"'It s Clara!She is on the train"Marty s eyes got wide open."Clara?Perfect""I guees we ll have to take her with us.Keep telling me the speed!Clara!Come out here to me""I dont know if I can"answered a scared Clara.

"You can do it!Just dont look down"Said Doc as Clara began to reach the end of the locomotive.As she was getting closer,the DeLorean was now even faster.Marty was extremely worried."That s it!Come on,a little closer""I cant Emmet I am scared"Then the inevitable came."Doc"cried Marty"The red log is about to blow"The locomotive exploded,sending Clara now facing backwards."Clara"Yelled out Doc.The DeLorean was about to get its destination.Clara tried to hold."Hold on Clara!Whoa"Marty felt useless.How could he save them?Then he saw the Hoverboard..."Doc!I am going to give you the HoverBoard"As the hoverboard flew,Doc reached it.Marty was so happy..."Yes"Clara s dress broke but Doc grabbed her in time.Doc and Clara were saved,but as for Marty...he closed the door and then the car began to reach 88mph...sending Marty back to the future as the DeLorean dissapeared leaving some trails of fire behind.The locomotove went down to the ravine,exploding...

Location:Hill Valley,California.Date:October 27,1985.Time:11:00AM.

The DeLorean emerged with a sonic boom.The residents of Hill Valley were expecting a train,not a DeLorean...The car reached to a stop.Marty looked around.It seemed like 1985 again...Suddenly Marty froze at the sound of a train s horn blasting,A train was coming right infront to him!

Only seconds passed between the time in which the train came and Marty could got out.The DeLorean was destroyed by the train.Marty looked at the debris.

Then,he looked out to the sky in awe."Well Doc...it s destroyed now.Just like you wanted"said a sad Marty.Moments later,Marty went home.Biff was in the garage.

"Hey Butt Head..."Said a rough voice..."Watch it Biff""Marty...I didnt mean to scare you,I didnt recognized you with those clothes""What are you doing?' asked Marty.

"You know...putting on the second coat"Then Marty s family went outside and were stunned to see him dreesed in cowboy clothes."Marty...what s wrong did you went to the lake"Asked Lorraine,Marty s mom."You wore that to the lake"asked his sister Linda.

"You are all back to normal""Marty who are you supposed to be?Clint Eastwood"

Asked Dave McFly."Right.I have to get Jennifer".Marty went to his truck.

"I really like that hat Marty"said a happy Biff."Thanks Biff."

Marty arrived to Jennifer s house who was still sleeping in the porch.Marty then went to see her."Jennifer.Jen"...However Marty just kissed her and then she woke up.

"Marty!I had the worse nightmare" Later,Marty and Jennifer were in Marty s truck near Hill Dalle."Marty that dream I had was so real.It was about the future.About us...you got fired""What do you mean,I got fired" Marty froze for a moment after he saw some gold letters."Hill Dalle!This is Hill Dalle,this is were we live!Or where we would live"...

"Marty it was a dream,was it" Suddenly they were interrrupted by another truck.

A man called for Marty."How is it hanging McFly" "Hey Needles"

"Nice set of wheels.Let s see what she can do,next green light"said the young man."No thanks"."Whats the matter?You chicken" At the sound of this,Marty got angry."Marty dont"."Grab or hold of something".The boys were really excited about the race,and as the stoplight turned green,Needles truck then moved.However,rather than going forward,Marty went back..."You did that on purpose"asked Jennifer.

"Yeah,I am not stupid to race that jerk".Needles almost hits a Rolls Royce which happened to appear out of nowhere..."Jesus,I almost hit that Rolls Royce".

Jennifer took out a paper which was a Fax from the future reading"YOU ARE FIRED"which erased..."It erased"Said a surprised Jennifer.Hours later,Marty and Jennifer were at the Eastwood Ravine site in which the DeLorean was destroyed.The debris was still there."You are right.There s not much left"."Doc never coming back"said a sad Marty as he saw between the debris an old archive picture of Doc standing in front of the new clock in 1885."I am going to miss him".Suddenly sounds of bells warning about a train began to be heard,but no train was coming."What the..."A huge blast then pushed Marty and Jennifer to the ground.A huge and powerful futuristic train was on the tracks with Doc Brown inside."Doc"asked a shocked Marty"Marty!It runs on steam"Said the Doc."Meet the family.Clara you know".Along Doc was Clara,his dog and 2 children.

"Ma am""Hi Marty"Said Clara Clayton Brown,calling Marty by his first name for the first time."These are our boys.Jules...and Vern.Boys say hi to Marty and Jennifer."

The 2 young boys waved their hands."Doc I thought I never see you again"said Marty."You cant keep a good scientist down,besides I had to come back for Einstein and I didnt wanted you to be worried.Ah,I brought you a little souvenir".Doc then gave the teenager a picture of him and Doc standing in front of the new clock in 1885.

"Thanks Doc"."Dr Brown"said Jen"I brought this note back from the future,and now it s erased.""Of course it erased"Replied the scinetist."So what does that mean"

"It means that your future hasnt been written yet!No one has!Your future is whatever you make it!So make it a good one!Both of you"Said the Doc as he was getting inside the train again."We will Doc!Hey Doc!Where are you going now?Back to the Future"

"Nope"said the Doc.Already been there"As he said this,the train began to lift to the air,and then the made another time jump.The end?Hardly as Marty s new adventures were about to begin...

Chapter II:Marty s destroyed DeLorean

Location:Hill Valley,California.Date:October 28,1985.Time:7:55AM

Marty opened his eyes as the sunlight entered his window."Morning already"he said to himself.Then he looked at the clock.It was 7:55AM.And Monday.The teenager got a shower and got dressed.His mom,Lorraine,was already down in the kitchen.

"Morning mom"said Marty as he kissed her mom."Morning son.Did you sleept well"

"Uh...Sure."said Marty as he sat in his place.George,his father,was also up already.

"Morning son".Said the writer ho sat at his place also."Dad,you look great today".

Said Marty,as he was surprised to see his "new"dad."Thank you son."Lorraine then passed Marty a bowl of cereal."Say,Marty,how were things at the lake?Did you had a good time"asked his mother."Sure mom.I did.""What s with the Clint Estwood outfit"asked his mother now looking at him."Oh that...I wanted to impress her."Lorraine looked at him with funny eyes."I am sure you did,cowboy"George was reading at the newspaper.

"Say,dad,what s with the news today""Oh,I am reading about the accident that happened at the Eastwood Ravine yesterday"...Marty suddenly froze."The Eastwood Ravine?Wasnt it called Clayton Ravine"'No"said George."However I found interesting that a DeLorean car emerged from nowhere and was in the middle of the tracks.The train destroyed it."

"Was anyone killed"asked Marty pretending that he barely know nothing about it.

"No,no one was hurt,but the police along the FBI are looking for clues.Who was the driver?What the heck was he doing a DeLorean there?And if the driver survived,where is he now"Marty was shocked.He didnt had enough time to clean the debris,and now he had a problem in his hands.If someone else managed to put the car together again,it would be a matter of time before something wrong happened..

"I have to go,I am late"Said Marty as he kissed his mother goodbye.

"Have a nice day"said Lorraine as Marty left for school.

Later at school,Marty got late...again because he stopped by at the Eastwood Ravine to see if the destroyed DeLorean was there.Nothing.It appears that the debris were cleaned during the night."Wow this is heavy"said Marty to himself.As he entered the school,Principal Strickland was already there waiting for him with Jennifer.

"You are late again McFly"Said the principal who gave Marty a piece of paper.

"Sorry sir it wont happen again"Said Marty as he recieved the note."Ha!You are late and now I have you right where I want you.It s time for detention time!Let s go"

"But sir,come on,lighten up"said Jennifer to see if she could help her boyfriend.

"Sorry Ms Parker but this is McFly s bussiness"Said Strickland as he was taking Marty to the detention area.

It wasnt a very big room and it had a window facing to the parking lot.Marty now had time to think.What would happen if the DeLorean got rebuilt?What if someone else discovered what the Flux Capacitor is and how it worked?And even that the car was a total loss,the Flux Capacitor and the Mr Fusion generator werent destroyed at all.As was the time circuits.Marty had to get the DeLorean back or at least the Flux Capacitor and the Mr Fusion generator.It wasnt any more about the car itself but rather the devices that Doc had invented to time travel.But,with Doc living in the Old West,and with the Flux Capacitor no longer in his hands,how could he get to the Doc?And most important:what if the FBI managed to discover that the man behind the wheel was actually him?Marty had to act now.So now he smashed the window and then went to take Jennifer,who was at the cafeteria."Jennifer,Jennifer"Jennifer was with her friends Mary Jane and Helen Ross.

"Marty!What are you doing here?Did you break out of detention?Strickland is going to kill you if he sees you""We gotta go Jen!We have another problem"

"See you later girls!Marty what is wrong"As Marty and Jennifer left school...

"The DeLorean is gone,Jen!I cant let anyone to discover what the Flux Capacitor really is"Said Marty as they were heading towards Doc s house."But...the car was destroyed"

"Yes the car but not what Doc invented to time travel.If anyone finds out,imagine what could go wrong!Also if the FBI discovers that I was in the DeLorean..."

"But you didnt do anything wrong!No one was hurt""No"continued Marty"but I was responsible for an accident.And it is an accident that has to be explained"

Marty and Jennifer arrived at Doc s house behind Burger King."What are we doing here"

"This is Doc s house.He must have something else to time travel".'What do you mean"Asked a worried Jennifer."We cant simply go to the FBI and tell them to give us back the pieces.And we cant steal them.We need Doc s help."Said Marty as he was searching for blueprints or whatever the Doc had.Then Marty found the blueprints of

the Flux Capacitor."Aha,here they are!This are the blueprints of the Flux Capacitor."

"Are you saying...that you are going to rebuilt the Flux Capacitor"Said Jennifer as she was staring at Doc s clocks and the destroyed sound system which Marty blew up.

"Yes.And the Doc once told me that he keept precise instructions as to how to built them,so he wont forget"Marty found a red notebook."Ah!Here they are"

"Marty...you are starting to sound just like the Doc.""Dont worry"said Marty as he grabbed the Notebook,the blueprints and some tools."We have a lot of work"...

Chapter II:The New Flux Capacitor:Return to the Old West!

Location:Hill Valley,California.Doc Brown s house.Date:November 28,1985

Time:11:00AM.

"There in that table lies the result of 4 weeks" said Marty as he showed Jennifer the finished Flux Capacitor. "It took several hours but its finally completed." Said Marty,proud of his work. "I cant believe that it took the Doc 30 years to do this thing" said Jennifer. "I know,and we did it in 4 weeks". Said Marty as he started to put the invention in a special box. "All we need now is a vehicle" said Marty. Jennifer stared at the window and at Marty s truck. "How about your truck" asked Jennifer pointing at it.

"I dont know it would work.Besides if we are going to the old west,it wouldnt be appropiate for us to arrive in a 1985 4 by 4 truck.No,we need a DeLorean."

"But the DeLorean is destroyed" said Jennifer. "Maybe but we can find one"said Marty thinking. As Marty and Jennifer leaved Doc s house,Marty remembered that he had some money that he was saving for a new guitar that he wanted.Maybe not enough,but it would do. As they were driving,Marty suddenly stopped at a sign. "USED CARS AT VERY VERY LOW PRICE" Marty eyed Jennifer. "What do you think" "Let s check it out".

repilied Jennifer as Marty parked his truck in front of the used cars lot.

A fat man recieved them. "Hey folks.Welcome". "Hi" aswered Marty..

"What are you looking for" asked the man as he examinated the teenagers.

"Uh...we want a DeLorean if you have one". said Marty as he was scanning the place.

"This is your lucky day" said the salesman. "I just got a 1982 DeLorean.It s in very good shape and it was from a man who lived in Washington" said the salesman as he showed Marty the car. "Wow.It s great.We ll take it" said Marty as he paid the salesman.

Moments later,Marty was driving a DeLorean back to Doc s house with Jennifer behind him in his truck.He couldnt believed that rather than buying his guitar,he had to buy

another DeLorean.He had to get the Flux Capacitor back somehow.As he arrived to Doc s house..."Ok Jen.We have a car now.And mainly a DeLorean.Boy I have no money now,I am broke" Said Marty as he reached his pants pockets which were empty.Jennifer looked around Doc s house. "We now need extra components for the DeLorean to be as identical to the original" said Marty as he was reading Doc s blueprints for the car.

"I know" said Jennifer. "I found the answer!Look" Marty looked at Doc s clocks.

"What are you saying..." said an astonished Marty. "We should sell Doc s clocks"

The next day,Marty and Jennifer had finished with the extra components for the car.

All of the clocks were sold. "I think that if the Doc finds out,he is going to kill me".

Said Marty as he looked to the empty wall. "No,we wont tell him.Besides we can always make up a story" said Jennifer. "You all right.The Doc will thank me later."

Marty sat in a chair. "So now that the car is done now what" asked Jennifer staring at his boyfriend s eyes.

"We leave tonight.But it has to be late.Meet me at Lone Pine Mall at 1:15 AM."

Said Marty looking at his watch. "1:15 AM?Why" asked Jennifer. "That was the time in which Doc wanted me in the first place." Jennifer was looking at his boyfriend s eyes.

"Ok.We leave tonight." "Wait" Said Marty,staring at her clothes. "We cant go dressed like that to the Old West!We need 1885 clothing..."said Marty as he and Jen leaved Doc s house.

Location:Hill Valley,California.Lone Pine Mall.Time:1:15 AM.

Date:November 30,1985.

A new DeLorean Time machine was parked in the lot of the Lone Pine Mall.Inside the car there was Marty and Jennifer,dressed with Old West clothing.Jennifer was wearing a red dress tipical of the time,and Marty was wearing his "Clint Eastwood" costume. Marty was enetering the destination date. "Ok.We will go to March 12,1886.I believe that that s where we would find the Doc." said Marty .Jennifer couldnt believe that she was going back in time. "Oh I am so excited about this.I mean,I never thought that I was going to be able to go backwards in time" Marty looked Jennifer with awe. "Jen.This is a rescue mission,not a holiday to the past.We are going to go to get the Doc to help us retrieve the Flux Capacitor from the hands of the FBI agents.Once we got the flux capacitor back,we will destroy the time machine" finished Marty as he switched the car on.

"Destroy it?But why" asked a shocked Jennifer. "We are not ready for this kind of travel.Imagine what would happen if this car,now would end in the wrong hands.It has happened before.No,I am not taking that risk.As much that I love the idea of time travel,we are not ready yet,Not yet." Jennifer was impressed. "I guess that the journey to 2015 and to 1885 changed you a lot". Said Jennifer as she grabbed her boyfriend s hand.

"Yeah.I dont want to experience that all over again.Ok.It s time to go.Ready"

"Ready" said Jennfer as she fastened her set belt. "Old West here we go"...

The DeLorean began its journey into the past.As the car reached 88mph,the Lone Pine Mall was gone...Marty had returned to the past now with Jennifer.

"My what a rush that was" said Jennifer as she looked at the control panel which now read "PRESENT TIME:MARCH 12 1886 1:18 AM" "Do you think it really worked" asked Jennifer as the DeLorean reached to a stop.

"Let me see". Marty opened the door and got out of the car.It was like a desert,the sky was clear and with a full moon. "It s just like I remember it.Well Doc...here we are."

The DeLorean entered the same cave in which Marty had place it.As he switched the car off,Marty and Jennifer began they journey to Hill Valley.It wasnt really that far and they arrived in a hotel where they spent the rest of the night...

Chapter III:Reunion of Old Friends:Eastwood is back!

Location:Hill Valley,California.Date:March 12 1886

Time:Morning, 11:00 AM.

Marty and Jennifer woke up early and after having breakfast,Marty decided first to show Jennifer a bit of the town.As they walked and entered the Saloon,they saw the Bartender Chester,who helped Doc and Marty during the showdown between Buford Tannen back in 1885.Buford was in Jail...Chester opened his eyes wide as he saw his friend and now hero "Clint Eastwood".

"I cant believe it!It s the legendary Clint Eastwood" Said the bartender as he recieved Marty with a hug. "How are you" "Fine,Chester" replied Marty. "This is my girfriend Jennifer." said Marty inttroducing his girlfriend. "Nice to meet you lady". "Clint Eastwood" asked an astonished Jennifer. "Yeah...that s my name here,Jen." The bartender offered Marty some glasses.

"You are a hero here,Clint.So everything you want its on the house" Said the bartender pouring some whisky. "Chester.Had you seen Mr Brown" asked Marty. "Oh him,Emmet!Sure,he came last week but I had not seen him today.Maybe he is with his wife Clara and kids."

"Yeah sure" said Marty. "Ok Jen.Lets go.Thanks for the drinks,friend". "Any time" said Chester as Marty and Jennifer leaved. "So...Clint...what did you do here" asked Jennifer. "Well...Buford Tannen almost killed me before I was even born...and almost killed the Doc also...but it turns out that,in the end,Buford and his gang were arrested.Buford must be in Jail since then".

Marty and Jennifer walked until they reached Doc s stable...it was now bigger and it resemblanced more to a house.The door was open. "Doc" asked the teenager as no one seemed to be around.

Suddenly,a kid came by running around,being chased by another. "You wont escape this time,Jules" said the kid as they runned past Marty and Jennifer. Marty simply was staring at them. "So this are Doc s kids" asked a astonished Jennifer. "Yeah,you remember them.They are Jules and Vern". Suddenly the kids stopped after hearing their names. The kids look at Marty and Jennifer withy awe..."Do...do I know you" asked Vern..."Well...I am Marty McFly,a friend of Doc...I mean your father" suddenly the Doc appeared. "Boys how many times do I have to tell you that you must not run inside the house" Suddenly the Doc froze as he saw Marty staring at him. "What the...?Marty!Its you!I cant believe it!Great Scott" Said the Doc as he gave a hug to his long time friend. "Doc!It s so good to see you too"

Later,Marty explained Doc what was he doing back in the Old West,and that he needed his help to get back the original Flux Capacitor. "Marty I am sorry that you are in this mess.However how did you managed to get here if the DeLorean was destroyed" Said Doc,who was drinking cold tea. "Well...Jennifer and I bought another DeLorean and we also built the Flux Capacitor". Said Marty who was looking around Doc s house. "You built another Flux Capacitor!How did you do it" Asked the Doc with his eyes wide open.

"It wasnt easy" continued Marty "But it was necessary.The new DeLorean is in the cave.Doc,we need to get back to 1985 and get back the original Flux Capacitor before something else happens.Remember what happened in the future when Old Biff stole the DeLorean,and I bet that there must be scientists already working on the device... Doc was stunned.If the FBI managed to discover how the device works,they might used to time travel...Doc then standed up.

"Look Marty.I am sorry for everything that has happened,and I didnt calculate right our return to 1985...It is a miracle that the train didnt killed you when it destroyed the car.I always wondered how you did after you returned to the future,and I was relieved to see you well.However I put you into another mess,I didnt realized what would happen if the DeLorean was destroyed and where...So,yes,we are going back to the future to get that thing from those people" said the Doc with full determination. "All right,Doc.When do we leave" asked Marty,excited about his new adventure. "We ll leave tomorrow.I have to tell Clara and the kids that I have to get back to the future..." Jennifer then asked"That s a good idea, Mr Brown,but I have a question.Once we get to 1985,what are we going to tell these people" The Doc stared at her in awe. "Great Scott! I have no idea..."


	3. Chapter III:The new Flux Capacitor

Back to the Future:The Day After.

Location:Hill Valley,California.Date:September,1885.Time:Morning.

Prologue:Getting Back to the Future.

"Marty,are the time circuits on"said the voice of Doc Brown through Marty s walkie talkie."Check Doc".Replied the teenager who was waiting for the scientist to join him."Imput the destination time:October 27,1985,11:00 AM"."Check"

Marty then began to monitor the speed in which the DeLorean was getting.

They had to reach 88mph before hitting the end of the ravine."Hey Doc we just hit 35"said an excited Marty"I am coming aboard now!Keep telling me the speed"said the scientist as he was getting ready to climb from the train to the DeLorean.Unknown to them at the time,Clara Clayton,Doc s love,was reaching the train as she reached from her horse and made it to the back of the train.As the Doc was triying to get to the car,speed was increasing really fast.Marty was very nervous now."65mph,Doc"

The DeLorean began to get really fast.Clara then arrived to the inside of the locomotive.As she began to look at the control panels,she finally got Doc s attention.As Doc then looked back,she saw Clara inside the locomotive."Clara"Exclaimed a scared Doc.."Emmet!I love you".As Clara said this,Marty wanted an explanation."Hey Doc what is happening"'It s Clara!She is on the train"Marty s eyes got wide open."Clara?Perfect""I guees we ll have to take her with us.Keep telling me the speed!Clara!Come out here to me""I dont know if I can"answered a scared Clara.

"You can do it!Just dont look down"Said Doc as Clara began to reach the end of the locomotive.As she was getting closer,the DeLorean was now even faster.Marty was extremely worried."That s it!Come on,a little closer""I cant Emmet I am scared"Then the inevitable came."Doc"cried Marty"The red log is about to blow"The locomotive exploded,sending Clara now facing backwards."Clara"Yelled out Doc.The DeLorean was about to get its destination.Clara tried to hold."Hold on Clara!Whoa"Marty felt useless.How could he save them?Then he saw the Hoverboard..."Doc!I am going to give you the HoverBoard"As the hoverboard flew,Doc reached it.Marty was so happy..."Yes"Clara s dress broke but Doc grabbed her in time.Doc and Clara were saved,but as for Marty...he closed the door and then the car began to reach 88mph...sending Marty back to the future as the DeLorean dissapeared leaving some trails of fire behind.The locomotove went down to the ravine,exploding...

Location:Hill Valley,California.Date:October 27,1985.Time:11:00AM.

The DeLorean emerged with a sonic boom.The residents of Hill Valley were expecting a train,not a DeLorean...The car reached to a stop.Marty looked around.It seemed like 1985 again...Suddenly Marty froze at the sound of a train s horn blasting,A train was coming right infront to him!

Only seconds passed between the time in which the train came and Marty could got out.The DeLorean was destroyed by the train.Marty looked at the debris.

Then,he looked out to the sky in awe."Well Doc...it s destroyed now.Just like you wanted"said a sad Marty.Moments later,Marty went home.Biff was in the garage.

"Hey Butt Head..."Said a rough voice..."Watch it Biff""Marty...I didnt mean to scare you,I didnt recognized you with those clothes""What are you doing?' asked Marty.

"You know...putting on the second coat"Then Marty s family went outside and were stunned to see him dreesed in cowboy clothes."Marty...what s wrong did you went to the lake"Asked Lorraine,Marty s mom."You wore that to the lake"asked his sister Linda.

"You are all back to normal""Marty who are you supposed to be?Clint Eastwood"

Asked Dave McFly."Right.I have to get Jennifer".Marty went to his truck.

"I really like that hat Marty"said a happy Biff."Thanks Biff."

Marty arrived to Jennifer s house who was still sleeping in the porch.Marty then went to see her."Jennifer.Jen"...However Marty just kissed her and then she woke up.

"Marty!I had the worse nightmare" Later,Marty and Jennifer were in Marty s truck near Hill Dalle."Marty that dream I had was so real.It was about the future.About us...you got fired""What do you mean,I got fired" Marty froze for a moment after he saw some gold letters."Hill Dalle!This is Hill Dalle,this is were we live!Or where we would live"...

"Marty it was a dream,was it" Suddenly they were interrrupted by another truck.

A man called for Marty."How is it hanging McFly" "Hey Needles"

"Nice set of wheels.Let s see what she can do,next green light"said the young man."No thanks"."Whats the matter?You chicken" At the sound of this,Marty got angry."Marty dont"."Grab or hold of something".The boys were really excited about the race,and as the stoplight turned green,Needles truck then moved.However,rather than going forward,Marty went back..."You did that on purpose"asked Jennifer.

"Yeah,I am not stupid to race that jerk".Needles almost hits a Rolls Royce which happened to appear out of nowhere..."Jesus,I almost hit that Rolls Royce".

Jennifer took out a paper which was a Fax from the future reading"YOU ARE FIRED"which erased..."It erased"Said a surprised Jennifer.Hours later,Marty and Jennifer were at the Eastwood Ravine site in which the DeLorean was destroyed.The debris was still there."You are right.There s not much left"."Doc never coming back"said a sad Marty as he saw between the debris an old archive picture of Doc standing in front of the new clock in 1885."I am going to miss him".Suddenly sounds of bells warning about a train began to be heard,but no train was coming."What the..."A huge blast then pushed Marty and Jennifer to the ground.A huge and powerful futuristic train was on the tracks with Doc Brown inside."Doc"asked a shocked Marty"Marty!It runs on steam"Said the Doc."Meet the family.Clara you know".Along Doc was Clara,his dog and 2 children.

"Ma am""Hi Marty"Said Clara Clayton Brown,calling Marty by his first name for the first time."These are our boys.Jules...and Vern.Boys say hi to Marty and Jennifer."

The 2 young boys waved their hands."Doc I thought I never see you again"said Marty."You cant keep a good scientist down,besides I had to come back for Einstein and I didnt wanted you to be worried.Ah,I brought you a little souvenir".Doc then gave the teenager a picture of him and Doc standing in front of the new clock in 1885.

"Thanks Doc"."Dr Brown"said Jen"I brought this note back from the future,and now it s erased.""Of course it erased"Replied the scinetist."So what does that mean"

"It means that your future hasnt been written yet!No one has!Your future is whatever you make it!So make it a good one!Both of you"Said the Doc as he was getting inside the train again."We will Doc!Hey Doc!Where are you going now?Back to the Future"

"Nope"said the Doc.Already been there"As he said this,the train began to lift to the air,and then the made another time jump.The end?Hardly as Marty s new adventures were about to begin...

Chapter II:Marty s destroyed DeLorean

Location:Hill Valley,California.Date:October 28,1985.Time:7:55AM

Marty opened his eyes as the sunlight entered his window."Morning already"he said to himself.Then he looked at the clock.It was 7:55AM.And Monday.The teenager got a shower and got dressed.His mom,Lorraine,was already down in the kitchen.

"Morning mom"said Marty as he kissed her mom."Morning son.Did you sleept well"

"Uh...Sure."said Marty as he sat in his place.George,his father,was also up already.

"Morning son".Said the writer ho sat at his place also."Dad,you look great today".

Said Marty,as he was surprised to see his "new"dad."Thank you son."Lorraine then passed Marty a bowl of cereal."Say,Marty,how were things at the lake?Did you had a good time"asked his mother."Sure mom.I did.""What s with the Clint Estwood outfit"asked his mother now looking at him."Oh that...I wanted to impress her."Lorraine looked at him with funny eyes."I am sure you did,cowboy"George was reading at the newspaper.

"Say,dad,what s with the news today""Oh,I am reading about the accident that happened at the Eastwood Ravine yesterday"...Marty suddenly froze."The Eastwood Ravine?Wasnt it called Clayton Ravine"'No"said George."However I found interesting that a DeLorean car emerged from nowhere and was in the middle of the tracks.The train destroyed it."

"Was anyone killed"asked Marty pretending that he barely know nothing about it.

"No,no one was hurt,but the police along the FBI are looking for clues.Who was the driver?What the heck was he doing a DeLorean there?And if the driver survived,where is he now"Marty was shocked.He didnt had enough time to clean the debris,and now he had a problem in his hands.If someone else managed to put the car together again,it would be a matter of time before something wrong happened..

"I have to go,I am late"Said Marty as he kissed his mother goodbye.

"Have a nice day"said Lorraine as Marty left for school.

Later at school,Marty got late...again because he stopped by at the Eastwood Ravine to see if the destroyed DeLorean was there.Nothing.It appears that the debris were cleaned during the night."Wow this is heavy"said Marty to himself.As he entered the school,Principal Strickland was already there waiting for him with Jennifer.

"You are late again McFly"Said the principal who gave Marty a piece of paper.

"Sorry sir it wont happen again"Said Marty as he recieved the note."Ha!You are late and now I have you right where I want you.It s time for detention time!Let s go"

"But sir,come on,lighten up"said Jennifer to see if she could help her boyfriend.

"Sorry Ms Parker but this is McFly s bussiness"Said Strickland as he was taking Marty to the detention area.

It wasnt a very big room and it had a window facing to the parking lot.Marty now had time to think.What would happen if the DeLorean got rebuilt?What if someone else discovered what the Flux Capacitor is and how it worked?And even that the car was a total loss,the Flux Capacitor and the Mr Fusion generator werent destroyed at all.As was the time circuits.Marty had to get the DeLorean back or at least the Flux Capacitor and the Mr Fusion generator.It wasnt any more about the car itself but rather the devices that Doc had invented to time travel.But,with Doc living in the Old West,and with the Flux Capacitor no longer in his hands,how could he get to the Doc?And most important:what if the FBI managed to discover that the man behind the wheel was actually him?Marty had to act now.So now he smashed the window and then went to take Jennifer,who was at the cafeteria."Jennifer,Jennifer"Jennifer was with her friends Mary Jane and Helen Ross.

"Marty!What are you doing here?Did you break out of detention?Strickland is going to kill you if he sees you""We gotta go Jen!We have another problem"

"See you later girls!Marty what is wrong"As Marty and Jennifer left school...

"The DeLorean is gone,Jen!I cant let anyone to discover what the Flux Capacitor really is"Said Marty as they were heading towards Doc s house."But...the car was destroyed"

"Yes the car but not what Doc invented to time travel.If anyone finds out,imagine what could go wrong!Also if the FBI discovers that I was in the DeLorean..."

"But you didnt do anything wrong!No one was hurt""No"continued Marty"but I was responsible for an accident.And it is an accident that has to be explained"

Marty and Jennifer arrived at Doc s house behind Burger King."What are we doing here"

"This is Doc s house.He must have something else to time travel".'What do you mean"Asked a worried Jennifer."We cant simply go to the FBI and tell them to give us back the pieces.And we cant steal them.We need Doc s help."Said Marty as he was searching for blueprints or whatever the Doc had.Then Marty found the blueprints of

the Flux Capacitor."Aha,here they are!This are the blueprints of the Flux Capacitor."

"Are you saying...that you are going to rebuilt the Flux Capacitor"Said Jennifer as she was staring at Doc s clocks and the destroyed sound system which Marty blew up.

"Yes.And the Doc once told me that he keept precise instructions as to how to built them,so he wont forget"Marty found a red notebook."Ah!Here they are"

"Marty...you are starting to sound just like the Doc.""Dont worry"said Marty as he grabbed the Notebook,the blueprints and some tools."We have a lot of work"...

Chapter II:The New Flux Capacitor:Return to the Old West!

Location:Hill Valley,California.Doc Brown s house.Date:November 28,1985

Time:11:00AM.

"There in that table lies the result of 4 weeks" said Marty as he showed Jennifer the finished Flux Capacitor. "It took several hours but its finally completed." Said Marty,proud of his work. "I cant believe that it took the Doc 30 years to do this thing" said Jennifer. "I know,and we did it in 4 weeks". Said Marty as he started to put the invention in a special box. "All we need now is a vehicle" said Marty. Jennifer stared at the window and at Marty s truck. "How about your truck" asked Jennifer pointing at it.

"I dont know it would work.Besides if we are going to the old west,it wouldnt be appropiate for us to arrive in a 1985 4 by 4 truck.No,we need a DeLorean."

"But the DeLorean is destroyed" said Jennifer. "Maybe but we can find one"said Marty thinking. As Marty and Jennifer leaved Doc s house,Marty remembered that he had some money that he was saving for a new guitar that he wanted.Maybe not enough,but it would do. As they were driving,Marty suddenly stopped at a sign. "USED CARS AT VERY VERY LOW PRICE" Marty eyed Jennifer. "What do you think" "Let s check it out".

repilied Jennifer as Marty parked his truck in front of the used cars lot.

A fat man recieved them. "Hey folks.Welcome". "Hi" aswered Marty..

"What are you looking for" asked the man as he examinated the teenagers.

"Uh...we want a DeLorean if you have one". said Marty as he was scanning the place.

"This is your lucky day" said the salesman. "I just got a 1982 DeLorean.It s in very good shape and it was from a man who lived in Washington" said the salesman as he showed Marty the car. "Wow.It s great.We ll take it" said Marty as he paid the salesman.

Moments later,Marty was driving a DeLorean back to Doc s house with Jennifer behind him in his truck.He couldnt believed that rather than buying his guitar,he had to buy

another DeLorean.He had to get the Flux Capacitor back somehow.As he arrived to Doc s house..."Ok Jen.We have a car now.And mainly a DeLorean.Boy I have no money now,I am broke" Said Marty as he reached his pants pockets which were empty.Jennifer looked around Doc s house. "We now need extra components for the DeLorean to be as identical to the original" said Marty as he was reading Doc s blueprints for the car.

"I know" said Jennifer. "I found the answer!Look" Marty looked at Doc s clocks.

"What are you saying..." said an astonished Marty. "We should sell Doc s clocks"

The next day,Marty and Jennifer had finished with the extra components for the car.

All of the clocks were sold. "I think that if the Doc finds out,he is going to kill me".

Said Marty as he looked to the empty wall. "No,we wont tell him.Besides we can always make up a story" said Jennifer. "You all right.The Doc will thank me later."

Marty sat in a chair. "So now that the car is done now what" asked Jennifer staring at his boyfriend s eyes.

"We leave tonight.But it has to be late.Meet me at Lone Pine Mall at 1:15 AM."

Said Marty looking at his watch. "1:15 AM?Why" asked Jennifer. "That was the time in which Doc wanted me in the first place." Jennifer was looking at his boyfriend s eyes.

"Ok.We leave tonight." "Wait" Said Marty,staring at her clothes. "We cant go dressed like that to the Old West!We need 1885 clothing..."said Marty as he and Jen leaved Doc s house.

Location:Hill Valley,California.Lone Pine Mall.Time:1:15 AM.

Date:November 30,1985.

A new DeLorean Time machine was parked in the lot of the Lone Pine Mall.Inside the car there was Marty and Jennifer,dressed with Old West clothing.Jennifer was wearing a red dress tipical of the time,and Marty was wearing his "Clint Eastwood" costume. Marty was enetering the destination date. "Ok.We will go to March 12,1886.I believe that that s where we would find the Doc." said Marty .Jennifer couldnt believe that she was going back in time. "Oh I am so excited about this.I mean,I never thought that I was going to be able to go backwards in time" Marty looked Jennifer with awe. "Jen.This is a rescue mission,not a holiday to the past.We are going to go to get the Doc to help us retrieve the Flux Capacitor from the hands of the FBI agents.Once we got the flux capacitor back,we will destroy the time machine" finished Marty as he switched the car on.

"Destroy it?But why" asked a shocked Jennifer. "We are not ready for this kind of travel.Imagine what would happen if this car,now would end in the wrong hands.It has happened before.No,I am not taking that risk.As much that I love the idea of time travel,we are not ready yet,Not yet." Jennifer was impressed. "I guess that the journey to 2015 and to 1885 changed you a lot". Said Jennifer as she grabbed her boyfriend s hand.

"Yeah.I dont want to experience that all over again.Ok.It s time to go.Ready"

"Ready" said Jennfer as she fastened her set belt. "Old West here we go"...

The DeLorean began its journey into the past.As the car reached 88mph,the Lone Pine Mall was gone...Marty had returned to the past now with Jennifer.

"My what a rush that was" said Jennifer as she looked at the control panel which now read "PRESENT TIME:MARCH 12 1886 1:18 AM" "Do you think it really worked" asked Jennifer as the DeLorean reached to a stop.

"Let me see". Marty opened the door and got out of the car.It was like a desert,the sky was clear and with a full moon. "It s just like I remember it.Well Doc...here we are."

The DeLorean entered the same cave in which Marty had place it.As he switched the car off,Marty and Jennifer began they journey to Hill Valley.It wasnt really that far and they arrived in a hotel where they spent the rest of the night...

Chapter III:Reunion of Old Friends:Eastwood is back!

Location:Hill Valley,California.Date:March 12 1886

Time:Morning, 11:00 AM.

Marty and Jennifer woke up early and after having breakfast,Marty decided first to show Jennifer a bit of the town.As they walked and entered the Saloon,they saw the Bartender Chester,who helped Doc and Marty during the showdown between Buford Tannen back in 1885.Buford was in Jail...Chester opened his eyes wide as he saw his friend and now hero "Clint Eastwood".

"I cant believe it!It s the legendary Clint Eastwood" Said the bartender as he recieved Marty with a hug. "How are you" "Fine,Chester" replied Marty. "This is my girfriend Jennifer." said Marty inttroducing his girlfriend. "Nice to meet you lady". "Clint Eastwood" asked an astonished Jennifer. "Yeah...that s my name here,Jen." The bartender offered Marty some glasses.

"You are a hero here,Clint.So everything you want its on the house" Said the bartender pouring some whisky. "Chester.Had you seen Mr Brown" asked Marty. "Oh him,Emmet!Sure,he came last week but I had not seen him today.Maybe he is with his wife Clara and kids."

"Yeah sure" said Marty. "Ok Jen.Lets go.Thanks for the drinks,friend". "Any time" said Chester as Marty and Jennifer leaved. "So...Clint...what did you do here" asked Jennifer. "Well...Buford Tannen almost killed me before I was even born...and almost killed the Doc also...but it turns out that,in the end,Buford and his gang were arrested.Buford must be in Jail since then".

Marty and Jennifer walked until they reached Doc s stable...it was now bigger and it resemblanced more to a house.The door was open. "Doc" asked the teenager as no one seemed to be around.

Suddenly,a kid came by running around,being chased by another. "You wont escape this time,Jules" said the kid as they runned past Marty and Jennifer. Marty simply was staring at them. "So this are Doc s kids" asked a astonished Jennifer. "Yeah,you remember them.They are Jules and Vern". Suddenly the kids stopped after hearing their names. The kids look at Marty and Jennifer withy awe..."Do...do I know you" asked Vern..."Well...I am Marty McFly,a friend of Doc...I mean your father" suddenly the Doc appeared. "Boys how many times do I have to tell you that you must not run inside the house" Suddenly the Doc froze as he saw Marty staring at him. "What the...?Marty!Its you!I cant believe it!Great Scott" Said the Doc as he gave a hug to his long time friend. "Doc!It s so good to see you too"

Later,Marty explained Doc what was he doing back in the Old West,and that he needed his help to get back the original Flux Capacitor. "Marty I am sorry that you are in this mess.However how did you managed to get here if the DeLorean was destroyed" Said Doc,who was drinking cold tea. "Well...Jennifer and I bought another DeLorean and we also built the Flux Capacitor". Said Marty who was looking around Doc s house. "You built another Flux Capacitor!How did you do it" Asked the Doc with his eyes wide open.

"It wasnt easy" continued Marty "But it was necessary.The new DeLorean is in the cave.Doc,we need to get back to 1985 and get back the original Flux Capacitor before something else happens.Remember what happened in the future when Old Biff stole the DeLorean,and I bet that there must be scientists already working on the device... Doc was stunned.If the FBI managed to discover how the device works,they might used to time travel...Doc then standed up.

"Look Marty.I am sorry for everything that has happened,and I didnt calculate right our return to 1985...It is a miracle that the train didnt killed you when it destroyed the car.I always wondered how you did after you returned to the future,and I was relieved to see you well.However I put you into another mess,I didnt realized what would happen if the DeLorean was destroyed and where...So,yes,we are going back to the future to get that thing from those people" said the Doc with full determination. "All right,Doc.When do we leave" asked Marty,excited about his new adventure. "We ll leave tomorrow.I have to tell Clara and the kids that I have to get back to the future..." Jennifer then asked"That s a good idea, Mr Brown,but I have a question.Once we get to 1985,what are we going to tell these people" The Doc stared at her in awe. "Great Scott! I have no idea..."


	4. Chapter 4

BACK TO THE FUTURE:THE DAY AFTER

Description:Sequel to Back to the Future Part IV

Chapter IV:Going back to the Future...Again

Note that this is the Chapter IV of my story BTTF IV:The Day AFter,which I posted sometime ago.I wish I could add this chapter to that story though...

This story takes place after BTTF III left off...

BTTF is owned by Universal Studios,of course...

Location:Hill Valley,California

Time:11:00AM

Date:March 29 1886

Marty and Jennifer woke up as the new day arived.

They were going back to 1985 to recover the Flux Capacitor and the Mr Fusion Generator from the hands of the FBI and the police,who had recovered them after the DeLorean was destroyed by the train.

Special Agent Dan Curtis was in charge of the investigation of the accident that happened in the morning of October 27,1985.He had a very intriguing mystery in his hands.He had to find out why a DeLorean car appeared in the Eastwood Ravine,who the driver was and where he was now.There was something else that called his attention:the futuristic plate of 2015 that was in the back of the car which read "Hill Valley,California.2015".Also he had to find out who the owner of the DeLorean was and why the car had a very unusual control panel.Yes,something very odd was going on.

Back in the Old West,the McFlys and the Brown family were having breakfast and making plans. "Good Morning" said the Doc as he sat in his place. "Did you sleep well?" asked Doc to the teenagers.

"Yeah Doc".Said Marty. "We have a long day ahead of us".

Said the Doc. "Doc,how are we going to get back the Flux Capacitor and the Mr Fusion Generator from the FBI Agents?"

"I dont know yet" said Doc,"But once we got back to 1985 I hope to have a plan for it". "Still-continued the Doc-I am really impressed that you managed to built a new time machine.Dont forget that after we solve this mess we are going to destroy it".

Suddenly Clara Clayton interrumped, "But why to destroy it,Emmet?"

"Honey,I told you that we are not ready to use time travel.What happened to Marty and myself in 2015 and 1955 is a warning."

Clara still was curious, "I know,but thanks to time travel we meet.Think of the possibilities that time travel has to offer us-if we learn to master it well".

Doc sighed, "Well,I know what you mean,I like to time travel,and I dont like the idea of destroying the time machine". "Maybe with time we can adapt ourselves to time travel without damaging the space time continuum any further." "I second that" said Marty, "we learned many things while we time traveled.It was fun to visit the time when my parents were young".

"But now we have to hurry and get back to the future" said Jennifer.

"I know.We must recover the pieces of the DeLorean.We dont want to have a new mess". Said Marty as he finished his breakfast. "Its time for us to go,Clara" said Doc as he standed up. "Honey,please promise me that you are going to be ok in this new journey" said Clara. "I will,I promise.Please take care of Einie and the kids".

Having said this,Marty,Doc and Jennifer went to the cave where the DeLorean was hidden.As they got inside the car,it was now time to get back to the future...

"Amazing" said the Doc as he was scanning the new time machine.

"What,Doc?" asked Marty.

"I never thought I ll be inside a DeLorean again".

"Well Doc" said Marty, "Time to go".

And so the new Time Machine left 1886 back to the future.

Time:13:00 PM

Location:Hill Valley,California

Date:November 30,1985

The DeLorean arrived to its destination time,1985.Marty,Doc and Jennifer went straight to Doc s house.

"I cant believe I am back in 1985" said the Doc. Boy I missed my house".

As the scientist entered his house,he almost fainted.

"What the?" "Where are my clocks?"

Marty and Jennifer gasped. "Uh...Doc...I am afraid someone stole them"

"Stole my clocks?" "Who could have done such a terrible thing?"

"Uh,of course that we dont know".

"All those years I spent collecting them,and now..."

"Well Doc.I am sorry.But we have other things to do" said Marty.

"I know,we have to figure out how to get back the pieces of the DeLorean".

"Dr Brown" said Jennifer, "How about if we see the local news?"

"Good idea" said the scientist as he was switching on the TV.

"That way we might have a clue as to what had happened to the DeLorean".

As channels keept switching,finally they got something.

"And in other news,the Police and the FBI are still looking for clues as to what caused the October 27 train accident.If you remember,a local resident explained that, "he was waiting for the train to pass,and to his surprise,a 1982 DeLorean car emerged from the train tracks and seconds later it was destroyed". "People are at a loss as to explain what happened,what was doing that car in the middle of the train tracks and who was driving it.However,the case is being studied by special FBI agent Dan Curtis, "We are still investigating,but so far we are studyng the control panel of the car and

we are triying to find who bought it"...

Doc switched the TV off. "Now we know". "The FBI has the car".

"Or what is left of it" said Marty. "What are we going to do?We cant tell them that we are time travelers" "No." said Doc. "Or maybe yes"

"What are you thinking,Mr Brown?" asked Jennifer.

"Marty,your father liked to write sci fi stories,right?"

"Yeah Doc,but? " "Well sometime ago I read a lot about UFOS and alien abductions. Marty,Jennifer...have you ever read about the MEN IN BLACK?

Said the Doc as he gave Marty a book about alien abductions...


End file.
